Gamora
Gamora was a Zehoberi member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as the only female in the group. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude At some point in her life, Gamora was adopted by Thanos who took her under his wing and claimed her as his "favorite daughter." According to Gamora, Thanos killed her parents in front of her, abducted her from her home planet, tortured her and turned her into a weapon in order to train her as a Galaxy-Class assassin alongside her adopted sister the Luphomoid known as Nebula. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the Orb for Thanos. While following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her with only a large knife to cut herself out of the netting. Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic After getting herself into a fight at a casino, she met with a hologram of The Collector who tasked her to find The Orb and bring it to him. Guardians of the Galaxy Upon hearing of Star-Lord's escape with the Orb, Ronan the Accuser ordered his accomplice Nebula to retrieve it, until Gamora volunteered. Gamora traveled to Xandar and attacked Quill, who was at the moment being hunted by Rocket after being rejected by the Broker. As she attempted to steal the Orb, an extended quarrel broke out resulting in Gamora, Rocket, an injured Groot, and an unconscious Quill being apprehended by Nova Corps police ships and ordered to be sent to the Kyln by Saal. Upon hearing of Gamora's imprisonment, Ronan declared her a traitor to a disappointed Thanos, who ordered Ronan to retrrieve both Gamora and the Orb with his life as payment for failure. Upon arrival at the Kyln, Gamora was immediately recognized by several of the prisoners, all of whom resented her for being associated with Ronan, who ruined many of their lives and caused the death of their loved ones. She was later attacked by a vengeful Drax when Rocket and Quill interrupted, the latter being able to persuade Drax to join them in a quest to eliminate Ronan. The following day, Rocket hatched a four-step plan to escape the Kyln and stop Ronan. Groot accidentally caused the near capture of the five, but Rocket managed to shut down the prison's electrical systems and incite a brawl. During the commotion, Quill retrieved a prisoner's prosthetic leg, as Gamora retrieved a guard's cybernetic remote. Rocket made his way to the watchtower's control room and Drax fought several Kyln guards and security drones. When all of the components were retrieved, the Guardians escaped, although momentarily halted by Quill, who went back to retrieve his Walkman from an alien guard. When the group arrived at Knowhere to let The Collector examine the Orb, Gamora ordered an appointment through Carina as Drax and Rocket got drunk and gambled in a nearby bar. Gamora then questioned the importance of Quill's Walkman, prompting a gentle discussion that was quickly ended when she rejected Quill's advances. When the group was called into the sanctuary, The Collector elaborated on the Orb's power as an Infinity Gem until Carina attempted to kill herself and the Collector, resulting in a massive explosion. Matters got worse when Ronan responded to a drunken call from Drax, as well as Quill's surrogate parent Yondu Udonta. Gamora, Quill and Rocket boarded mining crafts and took down several of Ronan's fighters until Nebula caught up to them and destroyed Gamora's pod to retrieve the Orb, leaving her adoptive sister in space for dead. As Rocket headed back to the station, Quill risked his own life to save Gamora, allowing Yondu to abduct them. Yondu prepared to kill Quill when Gamora suggested a plan, eventually leading into the Ravagers joining the Guardians and planning an attack to stop Ronan's genocidal assault on Xandar. Drax, Groot, Quill and Gamora flew a Ravager ship into the ''Dark Astor where Gamora attempted to deactivate control room's defenses until she was encountered by Nebula A viscious fight ensued, during which Gamora begged Nebula to help the Guardians fight Ronan, but Nebula chose to reject Gamora's pleas and cut her hand from the rest of her altered body to escape the fight. Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Groot tried to attack Rona, but he had been rendered nearly invincible thanks to the power of the Orb. Depsite Rocket and the Nova Corps' best efforts, the Astor ''eventually went down. As the ship descended, Groot formed a nest around the Guardians and sacrificed himself; the Guardians survived the crash only to be met by Ronan, who was distracted by Quill long enough for Drax to destroy his warhammer. The Guardians then proceeded to finally kill him by sharing the Orb's energy among one another, channeling it into Ronan and imploding him. After the Guardians were honored by the Nova Corps, Gamora, in a new outfit, finally called Quill by his "hero" name as the group took off into the stars. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "It's about Nebula's relationship with her sister, Gamora, and how that's not all that we saw in the first movie. It's a lot deeper and more complicated than that. We thought in the first movie that Gamora was the good guy, and Nebula's the bad guy, but that really isn't the whole story." Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Character traits Gamora is in many ways a warrior at heart. She is strong-willed, determined, and resourceful. She carries herself with the dignity of a true warrior, but she is also a bit of a lone wolf due to her upbringing.She is slow to make friends and doesn't trust easily. Initially, she found many of her teammates very strange, but after their adventures together, she finds herself to be finally in the company of friends, a fact in which she takes great comfort. For those who earn her trust, she is a steadfast stalwart, She tends to be the most level-headed of the Guardians, as well as very perceptive. While Gamora places a great emphases on honor and cannot stand cowardice, she is capable of great mercy, truly amazing considering how little she was cared for growing up. For example, she tried to spare Nebula from Ronan's influence multiple times, begging her to see reason and help her fight Ronan. She appears to suffer from a fear of failure, as she reassures Ronan that she has never failed at any task he has given her before. A selfless person at the core, Gamora asks Quill to take her hand when he takes the Orb from Ronan, knowing that the raw power within it would cause her great pain. Abilities It is unknown just how extensive Gamora's abilities are. Because she is the last of her kind, it is difficult to tell which of Gamora's skills can be attributed to the genetic experimentation she endured at the hands of Ronan and her subsequent training afterward, and which are typical of a Zendonian. She is undoubtedly a master assassin and fighter, able to beat almost any opponent and escape danger through her physical strength alone. She is also a master strategist, able to think on her feet and use her wits to escape any danger that presents itself. She is adept in several technologies, as she can fly planes, escape pods, and possesses extensive knowledge of the inner workings of complex spacecraft. Equipment *'Godslayer:' Gamora's weapon of choice, is a retractable sword. Relationships *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Boyfriend and team leader. *Drax - Teammate. *Groot - Teammate. *Rocket - Teammate. *Mantis - Teammate. *Yondu Udonta - Ally turned teammate; deceased. *Thor - Ally. *Thanos - Adoptive father and former master. *Ronan - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Ego - Enemy; deceased. *Nebula - Adopted sister turned enemy, turned ally. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Zoe Saldana **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Zoe Saldana **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Zoe Saldana and Ariana Greenblatt (young) **''Avengers 4'' - Zoe Saldana **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' - Zoe Saldana *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Before Zoe Saldana was cast Gamora, Olivia Wilde turned down the role, while Gina Carano, Rachel Nichols, Elizabeth Banks and Adrianne Palicki auditioned. *To pull off Ganora's distinctive appearance, Saldana used full body makeup rather than CGI or motion-capture technologies. All three of these methods were used to portray Saldana's character Nyteri in the Avatar film. Trivia *At one point in the film, Gamora wore Star-Lord's helmet in order to provide her with life-saving oxygen. This is actually a reference to the Marvel comics, in which Gamora takes over as leader for some time. *Gamora is known as the "Most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy". *Gamora is the last of the Zendonian race; her home plant was destroyed by Ronan in one of his purges. *She seems to enjoy music, as she dances slightly and says "the melody is pleasant" when Star-Lord lends her his Walkman. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Gamora subject.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Starlord and Gamora with an Infinity Stone.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Gamora Backshot.png Starlordwithasupergun.png StarlordandGamoraabouttoKiss.png GamorandRocket.png GamoraandNebula.png Gamorareachingout.png Gamora'sback.png Gamora'sGun.png Gamora'sReflection.png StarlordandGamora.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Star-Lord with Gamora and Irani.png Gamora Green Energy.png Gamorapose.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg Gamora in Cuffs.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png GamorainPrison.png Star-LordwithGamoraontheship.jpg Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg Gamorafrogposition.png NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy TRC1100 COMP V044.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0640 comp v017.1029.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0270 comp v026 grade vf02.1052.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ0600 comp v033 grade.1203.jpg Guardians_at_Nova.jpg GrootandSpores.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Poster - Gamora.jpg Gamora Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Gamora-5-590x373.jpg|Early Concept Art. Gamora Concept Art.png|Concept Art. Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png Gamora Promo Art Decor II.jpg Gamora_Movie_Alt.png Gamora-promo1a.jpg Gamora.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Overlay charactergamora desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar gamora.png Gamora GOTG UK Poster.jpg GOTG_Gamora_Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Mondo-gamora-poster.jpg|Mondo Poster. Gamora and Nebula Gotg Concept Art.jpg NebulandGamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg GamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Gamora_GOTG_Vol_2.png Gamoravol2.png Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol2_Gamora_2.png Gamora_GOTGvol2.png Gamora_GOTGvol2-g.png GOTG2_KeyArt_024_L.jpg GOTG2_TradCard_Star-Lord_Gamora_Lg.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Guardians of the galaxy vol 2 rehearsals 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 003.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 005.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 006.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 008.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Pre-Production Zoe.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-concept-art-monster.jpg GotGvol2TeaserPoster.jpg GOTGV2 - February 17 2017.jpeg Avengers: Infinity War AW_58_Trailer_pic.png Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Gamora_Infinity_War_Guardian.jpeg Avengers_infinity_war_gamora_deadlest_woman_alive.png Avengers_Guradians-2.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 5.jpg Avengers Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_3.jpg Thanos-Avengers Guardians InfinityWar.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Asgardian_Of_The_Galaxy.jpeg Characters_Infinity.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_art.jpeg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_05.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_15.jpg Gamora_Marvel_10th_Aniversary_Poster_More_Than_A_Weapon.jpeg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora|Meet Gamora Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Zoe Saldana Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Zoe Saldana Interview Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - Zoe Saldana Interview|Zoe Saldana Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - Featurette 2|Featurette: Gamora Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Zoe Saldana "Gamora" Official Movie Interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Zoe Saldana "Gamora" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Zoe Saldana Interview Zoe Saldana on Marvel Studios’ Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Love interest Category:Earth-199999 Deceased